Mr Brightside
by NemiTheVeggieEater
Summary: Jace Herondale is shy. But when he moves, he decides to "come out of his cage" and shake things up a bit. It's not like anyone knows who he was, is. He then meets a little red head and starts to be that insecure guy again, will he keep up his act or will he go completely to the way he was? This is based on The Killers song Mr. Brightside. This is also my first fic, so yeah. Read!
1. First Impressions

So this story is based on SOME of the lyrics from "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers.

This is my first fan fic so I'm kind of nervous. Oh yeah there's some cussing so just thought I would let ya'll know. Also, there is some jumbled characters in here. Thanks for reading!

*I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the song or anything else, except this plot! Wish I could though (: Love Ya!

* * *

Jace:

I'm the type of guy that stands out easily. I have gold-ish looking hair, tan skin- the kind soccer players have- and amber eyes. I'm gorgeous, I know it, everyone knows it. But I don't flaunt my beauty, the opposite, actually, I try to hide it. You'll always see me in a hoodie or a nerdy shirt, messy hair, my fake glasses and some old baggy jeans. I like to be alone and listen to music, preferably something by, "The Arctic Monkeys, The Killers, or Weezer." Bottom line is that I'm shy. I hate attention and whenever I get it I stumble trying to grasp words. This is why, like I mentioned before, like to be alone. Sadly, my attempts at trying to pass by unnoticed have failed. Everywhere I go, despite my clothing, there are girls, as people call it, "giggling." By the Angel, how I hated the sound of "giggling." HELL! I even hated the mere word. But since we were moving to a completely different side of the country, I decided to give this whole, "I'm sexy and I know it," act a go. Try to shake some things up a bit. It's not like someone would know who the real Jace Herondale was, is.

* * *

In exactly one hour, forty-nine minutes, and twenty-eight seconds, I would be running up the steps to my new school, Royse City High. _I am absolutely thrilled! _… note my sarcasm. I had gotten a tour beforehand so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot sitting in the wrong class for half the period like I did my freshman year… I still shudder at the memory.

Today I got up earlier than usual to get ready and set up my new "look." The night before I had tried on so many it wasn't even funny, but I finally settled on one… the bad boy. I got up from my amazingly comfortable bed and went over to my bureau to get out my clothes, black jeans, a grey shirt, and a leather jacket. I pulled out some boxers from my other drawer and set out to the bathroom. Once I was in, I turned on the shower and waited for it to heat.

After the shower I got dressed and looked in the mirror… Yup, just as I thought. I looked good. I went into my plain white room and grabbed my backpack. It was pretty empty, but after today, considering it was senior year, I suspected it would be filled with textbooks by the end of the day. I ran down the stairs when I bumped into my dad, Stephen. He is an asshole, might I say, and I always try my best to avoid him whenever he was home and not with his "friend," Celine. My mom, Amatis, knew he was cheating, yet she was still with him. Why, you may ask? I have no idea.

Well back to my dad, I bumped into him and he looked up. He took in my outfit and commented, sarcasm dripping from his big ass mouth, "Oh! Look at you! You look so handsome, so much like your _beautiful _mother." He then smirked and laughed the rest of the way up the stairs. _Yup, total asshole_.

I was practicing my "swagger walk" to the kitchen and luckily no one was there so they wouldn't make fun of me. I had been in trying it out for about eight minutes when I heard from behind me, "What the hell?" I turned around and saw my mother. She had a confused look, but it quickly faded and turned into a grin.

"We're you just really practicing how to walk 'cooler?'" She asked while trying to contain laughter. Heat started to go up from my neck to my cheeks.

"Well, um, yes. I'm trying something new. You know how it is and stuff." I replied. I loved my mother, but _by the Angel_ was this embarrassing.

"By all means, please, continue! But first, what do you want for breakfast, honey?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, thanks though. Imma just grab an apple and go, school starts in," I looked down at my watch and saw that I had ten minutes to get to school, otherwise I would be late, "FUCK! Bye mom!"

"No cursing, Jace." I kissed her goodbye and ran down the porch. You have to understand. The ride there was _at least_ fifteen minutes and now I only had eight minutes to get there. I was going to be in trouble if I was late, but then I remembered, _I'm a "bad boy" now_. Bad boys were late to class, right?_ Fuck,_ I should've done more research. I only knew they were supposed to smirk, wear leather jacket and combat boots, be jerks, and use sarcasm. I had the smirk down, considering I practiced it quite a lot these past few days. I had the clothes, so that was good. I haven't practiced my speech, but it will come to me eventually, I hope. After putting great thought into my "being late, bad boy" situation, I decided to just speed to school. I could start being bad at school.

* * *

As I was searching for a parking space, I took in the several students still in the parking lot. There was variety. Some were geeks, some were alone- that would've been me- some looked like they were in band, and then there was the "populars." I took in their appearances and saw that the girls looked as if they were going to a club. Now, I'm not saying that I don't like girls wearing skirts and tank tops, but seriously… Those weren't even skirts. They were more like underwear. Sluts… They were all laughing and all the guys had girls on their laps. Except for one. I squinted to take in his appearance, but there was honking from in front of me. Shit, I almost crashed. I parked and then started to observe the guy. He had straight black hair, and from where I could see, black eyes. He's okay looking, I guess. He seemed kind of out of place. I mean yes, he had the looks and everything, but he was just there. He wasn't talking and just kept looking into the distance, not acknowledging anyone. _Hmm._

I was interrupted from my staring by a girl laughing from beside my car. No, not laughing… giggling. But to my surprise, I didn't instantly despise the sound immediately. I turned and saw a little red head and a guy with glasses. But my focus fell on the girl. She was short, had freckles, and was skinny. And of course, had red hair. _Welllllll, _more like crimson red. She wasn't ugly. The opposite, actually. She was very pretty. _Gorgeous. _She was in a black shirt with a bands album cover. It said "Battleborn." She liked The Killers! Fuck yeah! I'm not the only one. She also had on some grey skinny jeans and black converse. As she passed by she looked into my car and stopped "giggling." She saw me staring. _Dangit. Not good for first impressions. _She sped up and looked away. She started talking to the tall guy next to her and then she was out of my eye sight. I sighed and got out of my American Muscle that resembled the one Vin Deisel had in Tokyo drift when he made an appearance at the end. I walked, or should I say "swag- walked" to the front of the school. I could already hear girls whispering around me. I smirked. _Hah, that was easy_.

* * *

Alright! That was it. How was it? Please review and comment on anything I need to work on. Thanks for reading!

-Nemi


	2. Greetings

Hey guys! So this is chapter two! Thanks to everyone that commented! It means a lot to me (: Anyways enough with the cheesy stuff and on to the story.

*I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the characters*

Clary:

_Why was a damned with such untamable hair?! _I had been in front of the mirror for about twelve minutes now after showering trying to fix my hair, without success, of course. With a frustrated sigh, I threw my comb and Moroccan oil, and accepted this little thing called failure. I went into my room that was recently painted orange and looked into my full length mirror. _Okay, I guess. _I had my _Battleborn_ shirt and some grey jeans with my trusty black converse. I turned away from my own reflection in disgust and grabbed one of my many sketchpads from the top of my desk and stuffed it into my black and white, polka-dot backpack along with my phone. I scanned my room for anything else I might need. When I found nothing, I scrambled down stairs having looked at the time. I saw a note next to the key holder and read it quickly:

_Clary, I'll be back tonight around five. I have to pick up a friend from the airport in New Jersey. I left some money for you in your wallet for you and Simon to eat lunch out. Stay safe, baby. Love you._

_ -Mom_

As soon as I read it, I swung open the front door, slammed it shut behind me, and locked it. I was running down the steps and around the corner when I bumped into someone.

"Slow down, Fray!" yelled Simon, as he regained his balance.

"Sorry, I saw the time, and freaked out."

"It's fine. As long as you say yes to dating me." he said with a big grin.

I stopped in my tracks, "What? I thought we already were." I faked hurt and embarrassment. He laughed and hugged me around the shoulders. Two years ago, Simon had confessed his "true love for me," and it got extremely awkward for a while, especially because I had told him I loved him… as a brother. But since we are awesome and friendship is more important he let it go, moved on, and the dating thing is sort of a joke between us. We walked for a while until I remembered the money my mom left us.

"Simon, you wanna go to Taki's tonight? It's on me!"

"Free food… _Hmmm_. I'll have to think about that." I smacked his arm as he chuckled.

"Never mind, four eyes," I grumbled with a smile in my words.

"Duh, Clary, of course I'll go._ So, _wanna hear what happened this weekend?" He didn't wait for me to respond to start. "Well you know how I told you that I was gunna go visit Becky, right? Well I did and we decided to go to the store and on the way she saw this _HUMONGO _dog and was all like 'aww how cute.' She then starts walking towards _it _and I start screaming at her to get the hell away and let it get run over by a car or if she would rather die_. I know cruel, but I have to protect her. _By the time I stop screaming she's reached it and I think 'fuck this' and start running for my life." At this point of his story I notice we've arrived at school and are walking through parked cars. I giggle, _yes, GIGGLE, _as I imagine Simon running away from his sister and the, probably tiny, dog. That's when I feel the intense gaze of someone and turn to the car that we are currently passing and stop this said "giggling." The reason for this was that I saw possibly the most beautiful guy inside. I didn't quite see all of his features since his windows were darkly tinted, but could tell he was indeed pretty. I looked away and sped up my walking and tuned back to hear the last of Simon's adventure.

"…was a reward. So we ended up with no money and the dog is probably dead." He looked over at me and noticed my confusion. He sighed and asked "You didn't hear the story did you?"

"I did! Partially… I got distracted when after you ran." I admitted guiltily.

"It's okay you didn't miss much. I just said that we had to get rid of the dog by running around the apartments and there ended up being a reward to whoever found the damn dog."

"Hah, nice. See that's your karma for trying to leave a dog unattended in the middle of the road." I smiled as we went through the giant double doors. We walked through the blue and white halls and finally reached our lockers.

"Whatever. I just didn't want to get mangled alive. You know, I _AM _young and like life right now considering I'm startlingly handsome." He motioned a hand at his face. "People tell me I "look a lot like Jesus" so I prefer to not have money over having a disfigured face." I laughed at his quoting of "When you were young," by the Killers, of course.

"You're so dumb, Si. I'll see you next period, alright?"

"Sure thing, babe!" He turned on his heel after giving me a wink, and walked off to his class. I shut my locker and smiled all the way to physics. The smile fell once I got there seeing that we had a substitute. But no, not _a _substitute, _THE _substitute, Mr. Pangborn. _Son of Agramon... _

Jace:

As soon as I walked through the doors I saw walls decorated in blue and white with handmade posters saying, '_GO PANTHERS!' _in blue white and gold, that hadn't been there when I had come. _Not a bad combination, _I thought. Once I thought I had enough to see I went to the direction of my first period. _Physics, YIPPEE! Wait, did I just say yippee? Oh, Raziel, no. I'm turning into a little girl. Either that or an extremely messed up grandma._ I walked into the classroom and saw that there was a tall guy with brown hair. _What the fuck… _I looked back to my schedule and saw that, yes, I was in the right class. _Then why the hell is there a Mr. instead of a Ms? _Still confused I stepped inside even more and turned towards the desks and took one randomly, not acknowledging anyone. I sat there bored for a while and started writing on the desk.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that," a masculine voice grumbled. I looked up to see the tall man glaring at me.

"Sorry," I responded and dropped my pencil. He lowered his eyes back to a newspaper he had in his hands. _Sheesh, isn't he a ray of sunshine!_ _Bastard… _I heard laughing from behind me and turned. My heart skipped a beat as I saw who it was. Sitting there was the girl from the parking lot, the non-slutty one. The red-head. The pretty red-head.

"I don't think you should say something like that out loud when the guy is still within ear-shot buddy. Especially if he is an evil, douche-bag, substitute," she whispered the last part as if afraid to be hear. Then I realized what she said.

"Shit. I said that out loud?"

"No. I just randomly had the urge to give a strange boy a warning when he didn't speak whatsoever," she responded, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, just don't let him hear you say anything stupid, kay?" and with that she went back to drawing in what I assumed was a sketchpad. I turned back around as the bell rang and more students pilled in. _She's feisty. I like it. _

Throughout the whole period I tried, _really _tried, to listen to the giant at the front of the class, but _by the ANGEL, _some damn girls were "giggling!" I knew it was about me. I'm not being cocky, but the pointing and the too loud whispers kind of gave them away. All I did was smirk , but internally I was screaming. I ran a hand through my hair causing a fit of more giggles to spread through the class.

"Oh my fucking, _Angel!_ That. Is. IT! Could you bimbo's shut your yaps and listen? Jesus… People are actually trying to learn! You know what you do at school to get into a good school and eventually make a shit load of money?!" I identified the exasperated voice belonged to the tiny girl. I was about to burst out laughing when I heard a booming voice speak.

"Clarissa! Even though you are definitely right about these _bimbo's, _you may not speak in my presence like that. Understood?" I turned to see her nod. His scolding made others laugh and he got an irritated look in his eye. "That goes for all of you," he looked directly at the girls that were "_tehee- heeing" _earlier with burning eyes. _That shut them up._

The bell signaled that the class period had ended and I rushed to get out of that classroom, and away from the girls. I knew I hadn't done much to get attention, so I decided to start in the hallways. _There's more people there, so I'll be able to narrow down the number of people I need to notice me._ The halls were packed. _Deep breaths, Herondale. You will not stumble on words, not this time. You can do this._ As I was mentally pep-talking myself I ran into the slutty girl from the parking lot.

"Watch where yo..." She looked up at me and seemed to freeze, but then a grin overtook her face. "I haven't seen you around, handsome. You new here?" She was now running her finger up and down my arm, which I assumed was supposed to be seductive, but it just made me uncomfortable and a bit disgusted. But then I remembered what I was trying to do and just went along with her act. Hoping, praying, to Raziel that I didn't mess up as I began talking.

I gave her my new smirk and spoke, "Yeah I'm new here. Care to show me around? I would love to have someone as sexy as you to lead me to my classes." I winked at her and I literally saw her shudder. _Is that a good thing? The hell… _

"Of course I'll show you. What do you have next?" she said while still touching and raping me with her crystal blue eyes. I gave her my schedule and she squealed saying we had the next class together. _Awesome. I mean, AWESOME! _It is after all what I wanted in the first place, to be in the "in-crowd." She grabbed my arm and started pushing people out of the way, not noticing that one of those people was a little red head.

Clary:

_HOLY SHIT! _That was literally my first thought when I saw a very confused, beautiful boy come into my class. It was the guy from the parking lot. He was even prettier now that he wasn't behind those tinted windows. I stared at him as he took a seat two seats in front of me. I continued my staring for a while, but decided to get my sketchpad out. I was drawing for about two minutes when I heard a pencil being used, on what I had no clue. After a few minutes I heard Mr. Pangborn say, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that," in his terrifyingly angry voice. But the knee-knocking stopped when I realized he was talking to the golden haired guy in front of me. I heard him reply with an apology and mutter under his breath, "_Sheesh isn't he a ray of sunshine! Bastard…"_ I then started cracking up and saw pretty boy turn around. _He has gold eyes… Oh Angel, they're beautiful. _He stared at me for a while and I decided it was time for me to talk.

The bell rang and I slowly got up from my desk. As I headed for the door, I saw Jace, as I learned his name was from roll call, pause and then start walking again. I sighed and put my sketchpad in my backpack and zipped it up. I was walking out the door and toward my next class, which I had with Simon, when Kaelie, the schools main slut-bitch, pushed me out her way. She was holding Jace tightly on the forearm and I saw him wince. _Fuck… He's one of THOSE guys. Great._ I started to walk towards my next class again and when I got there I saw that this teacher was missing as well and in her place stood a very intimidating looking lady. Luckily, I knew her, but was surprised to see her and started freaking out. Mrs. Lightwood.

"Maryse?! Raziel! Oh my God! When did you guys get here?! I thought you all were staying in California for another year. Is Izzy here?! Alec?! Max?! I missed you guys so much!" I pounced on her and gave her a hug. You see, I hadn't seen her in almost three years. I had kept in touch with Izzy and talked to her from time to time. They had moved to Los Angeles because of a promotion her father had gotten and I was told that they weren't going to come back until after graduation.

"It's nice to see you too, Clary. And to answer your question, yes, Isabelle is here. She won't be coming to school today though, but you will see her tomorrow." She smiled at me and I smiled back brilliantly. I went to take a seat and saw Simon walk in. He looked, with wide eyes, at Maryse, but kept walking towards me. I grinned at him and said, "Izzy is back."

Okay so there goes chapter two! It's about twenty something words short of being a thousand words longer than the last, so I hope ya'll enjoy! Thanks for reading, review and such, please! See ya'll Wednesday!

-Nemi


	3. Sorry

To Update or to Not update…

Hey guys! So I decided to make this post because I saw that I have not made progress in the review or followers area. It was a tough decision, but I have decided to not continue this story. If you have a different opinion on this, however, I will take it into consideration. I'm extremely sorry for this. Thanks for understanding (: Love you all

-Nemi


	4. Thanks

I read every comment on the post I made last night and was touched. I told ya'll I would take them into consideration and I am. I will be continuing this story. I will try to post a new chapter Saturday evening since tomorrow I have a football game and a paper that I need to write tonight. Thanks to everyone who commented. (: I Love you guys. See ya'll soon!

-Nemi


	5. Effed Up

Hey... So I got pretty effed up, well my arm actually. I pulled a muscle and I haven't been able to get on the computer to do a chapter. I've sneaked in my ipod into the restroom to type though :D Alas... I have no time nor inspiration to continue the story. I will be giving it up for adoption if anyone wants it. PM me if anyone is interested I will have some questions for you (: Thanks guys for everything

Love yall, Nemi


End file.
